


I'm a "Sucker" for Tentacles

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Tentacles, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, magical tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam catches Dean watching underwater monsters on Animal Planet on Octopus and Squid day. He finds enchanted toy tentacles at a magical shop. Things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a "Sucker" for Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartblowswild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartblowswild/gifts).



> Written for the amazing and wonderful heartblowswild’s birthday. Inspired by some quite awesome super pink rubber finger tentacles she brought to DC con in May. Happy Birthday darling. Thanks for the quick and dirty beta by memoonster.

Sam comes back from getting breakfast and Dean’s still lying across the bed in his boxer briefs watching train wreck television. 

“Aren't you ever getting dressed?” Sam throws a bag of fast food at Dean.

“Are you complaining?” he opens the bag and pulls out a wrapped sandwich. “Mmm, sausage and egg,” he takes a hearty bite and with a full mouth continues, “I mean, usually the sight of me half naked makes your jeans bulge in special places,” he flashes Sam a smirk before biting into his sandwich again.

Sam hands him a cup of coffee and sits down on the bed, throwing his feet up and relaxing as he stirs his blueberry oatmeal. “What are you watching?” he takes a bite of his breakfast.

“Underwater monsters on Animal Planet.”

“Okay,” Sam makes a strange face and continues eating.

“No, dude, it’s fascinating how predatory sea creatures are. Dude, Octopuses are so smart,” he points at the giant squid on the screen.

“That’s a squid and its Octopi,” Sam deadpans before taking another bite.

“Whatever, Octopus, Octopi are super smart,” Dean’s enthralled with watching the squid grabbing hold of objects with its long tentacles. “Hate to have those things squeezing me and check out those damned sucker things. Shit, could suck the skin right off you, look how it leaves the red marks on that guys arm,” he rubs the same area on his own arm in sympathy. “Creepy.”

“Good thing we aren't sailors then, no giant squid to take us down twenty leagues under the sea,” Sam quips.

“Dude, I’m no Ahab.”

Sam wrinkles his brow with confused amusement. “That’s Moby Dick. That’s about a whale,” he corrects Dean.

“Whoever, Captain Jack I ain’t,” he finishes his coffee.

“He’s a pira….., never mind,” Sam lets it go.

 

A few days later, Sam’s in town, looking for supplies at a hunter friendly shop that they discovered while driving through. It’s a magic and spells supply store hidden under the guise of being a new age style herb shop. The owner is a white witch who had the hunter friendly signs drawn on her marquee. 

Sam’s browsing through the innocuous candles, relaxing bath oils, and herbal teas while he waits for his ingredients to be brought out from the back. He comes across a shelf with odd items, things that just have no real place in this type of business. He sifts through them out of curiosity. 

There are strange little knickknacks such as a plastic garden frog, two silver bands, a miniature plastic baby from a doll house set, and five bright pink rubber Octopus tentacles. Sam gives an elated giggle then clears his throat and looks around the room to make sure he’s still alone.

He shyly picks up one of the rubber tentacles to examine it and notices that it has an open end like it should be worn and not just displayed. He thinks about Dean and his obvious interest but apparent squeamishness of the Squid tentacles from the television show. He has an idea, a very evil and almost sadistic idea to prank Dean with the tentacle, since well, he never did get him back for the itching powder in his underwear, properly that is.

“Here you go, Sam,” the owner says softly as she piles the supplies on the counter.

Sam comes to the front; he lays the tentacle on the counter. “Add this to the mix,” he pulls out his wallet.

“You want this?” she inquires with a cautionary tone.

“Yeah.”

“Come with me,” she comes around the counter and leads him back to the shelf again. “These items are enchanted, they have special powers, each for a different reason,” She picks up the miniature baby. “Fertility,” she then picks up the silver bands. “Wedded bliss,” she’s picking up the frog when Sam interrupts her.

“And the tentacles?” he’s not sure if he wants to really hear her answer.

“These are pretty special, a set you see, all five together or none at all.” She picks up the other four and holds them out for him. “Take them; put them on, they fit over your fingertips.”

Sam looks at her cautiously. 

“Go on, they won’t hurt you,” she urges.

He gingerly slips on the first tentacle but nothing feels different so he puts on the second one then another one until he has all five on his hand. “Okay,” he asks inquisitively, like he’s waiting for the big reveal.

“Move your fingers,” she prompts.

Sam wiggles his fingers and the rubber sheaths flop lifelessly. “Okay,” he scowls at her, not knowing what to expect.

“Just wait, move your fingers a little bit more,” she holds her hand up and manipulates her fingers to show him.

Sam moves his fingers in serpentine movements; he starts to feel a tingling in them, a strange sensation as if his fingers are becoming one with the rubber appendages. As he watches them, the pink rubber seems to come alive and move with him, stretching out and then curling up like the tentacles of the Octopus on TV. He looks startled and makes a sharp intake of breath, not quite a gasp but more of shock with amazement. “Holy shit,” he exclaims. 

“Feel them, they are part of you, you can control their movements,” she smiles at him, an impish gleam in her deep brown eyes.

Sam’s watching as they move perfectly with each thought, each twitch of his fingers, he’s enthralled with how he can control them. “How, why,” he wants to know, has to know.

 

“As long as the wearer has them on he or she can control the tentacles but once they remove one, they go back to being inanimate rubber toys. The enchantment is that the wearer can overcome or help their partner overcome any sexual inhibitions they might have. They can open them up to new experiences where before they’d fear the exploration into new avenues of pleasure,” she reaches out and touches the tip of one of the tentacles.

Sam can feel her touch; it’s tantalizing, sensual and amazing. He wills the tentacle to grab hold of the tip of her finger and wraps the tip around her first knuckle then uses one of the small suckers to latch on gently. He loves the feeling; it’s like nothing he has ever experienced before and he likes it. “Jesus,” he’s a little breathless and a lot turned on. 

“See what I mean, very sensual,” she smiles wide at him, her eyes still gleaming.

Sam clears his throat and then let’s loose of her finger before pulling the tentacles off of his hand. “I’ll take them,” he’s still apparently a little embarrassed and flushed from the experience.

He’s been thinking about the tentacles for a few days now, he puts them on and plays with them when Dean’s not around. He loves the feeling he has when he wears them. They turn him on; make him want to do things with them to himself and to Dean. He fights the urge to use them but now, he’s ready.

________________________________________________________________________

 

Dean’s passed out, exhausted from a hunt and Sam’s feeling puckish. He digs down inside of his duffel, pulls out the tentacles and prepares to prank Dean.

He sits down on the floor next to Dean’s side of the bed and puts on the tentacles. He gets full control of them, wiggles them and makes them curl then stretch out again. He smears some cold lube over several of them to give them that slimy feeling and then slips his hand up underneath the sheet. 

Dean’s warm, Sam’s arm rests on the flesh of his side as he begins to move the tentacles over his belly, each one caressing softly, dipping into Dean’s navel. Dean stirs and makes a tiny disgruntled noise. Sam holds back his chuckle.

He moves up over Dean’s rib cage, the suckers gently pulling at the flesh. 

Dean moans a little, shifts his hips again then swipes his hand down over his belly, his fingers graze the cool damp tendrils. He jumps and startles awake, his hand grasping onto the offensive things crawling across his body. He throws the sheet back with horror as he sees the thick pink glistening tentacles and shouts. “HOLY FUCK!” he tries to throw them off but Sam’s arm seems to appear out of nowhere as if he’s grasping them. “What the fuck,” Dean springs over the edge of the bed just missing Sam’s head. 

Sam’s laughing while ducking from the flying feet coming in his direction. “You should see your face,” he’s bent over, head almost on his knees. “You…., you…, seriously,” he’s gasping for air.

“Seriously,” Dean says taking a closer look at Sam’s hand and the moving things attached to his fingers. “What?” he knits his brow with confusion and concern.

“They’re tentacles,” Sam’s trying to control himself.

“Are you cursed?” he’s completely concerned for Sam’s welfare.

“What, oh no, no,” he pulls one of the tentacles off. “See,” he pushes the lifeless toy at Dean.

Dean doesn’t touch it, just looks at it. “But it was moving,” he looks closer. “Are they mechanical?”

“Nope, enchanted,” he pulls the rest off and lays them on the bed next to Dean.

“For what? What in hell would you enchant a tentacle for,” he pushes them with his finger like they might bite him.

“Put them on and see,” Sam gives him an impish grin. 

“Hell no, I’m not putting those things on my fingers.”

“You’ll like it, I promise,” Sam pushes them closer to him.

Dean looks at them, picks one up and winces at the damp slimy feeling. “Why are they so slimy?”

Sam chuckles. “I put lube on them so they’d feel more real.”

“Ewwwww,” Dean examines it more closely then puts it on his finger. He waits for it to animate but nothing. “You’re full of shit,” he scowls.

“No, no, you have to put them all on or it doesn’t work,” he picks them up and proceeds to open Dean’s hand and put each one on his fingers. “Now wiggle them like this,” he shows him how.

Dean follows the instructions and begins to feel warmth at the tip of his fingers as the rubbery tentacles start to move as if on their own. His eyes get wide, his mouth agape and he looks at Sam. “Am I doing this?”

“Yes, it feels really neat doesn’t it? The way you can make them respond,” he reaches up and touches one, runs his finger down the smooth side, from the thick end to the curling tip.

“Fuck,” that feels amazing. He makes one of the tentacles lap back and caress the back of Sam’s hand.

Sam looks up into Dean’s eyes and swallows hard. “This might be the wrong thing to say but, you’re really making me hot right now.”

On instinct Dean wants to pull back, he wants to retract, to respond as repulsed by the statement but he can’t. Maybe it’s the enchantment, maybe it’s the intense tactile sensory these things have but he can’t help but think about what they might feel like caressing over Sam’s bare flesh. “Yeah?” he says quietly as he moves the tips over Sam’s bare arm.

There are chills trilling through Sam’s body. He feels like he might sink into a soft soppy puddle of goo if Dean keeps petting him like this. “Yeah,” his breathing is shallow; he licks his lips but never averts his eyes from Dean’s. 

By now Dean’s moved up Sam’s arm to his chest dipping under the soft v-neck, the suckers softly ticking their way over Sam’s bare chest. It’s like tiny intense kisses and Dean’s so turned on right now that he can’t even think straight. All he wants to do is pleasure Sam with his new fingers. 

“Jesus,” Sam closes his eyes and leans into the touches. He’s breathing heavy through his open mouth. Lips parted softly, his tongue occasionally slithering aimlessly over the inside of his lower lip. His head lulls back as he lets the feelings totally engulf him.

Dean grins; he knows instinctively what Sam likes. Knows his body like no other ever could. He lets his eyes roam over Sam’s lax body. Watches the tentacles as he walks them down under the white cotton and finding a pert nipple, he circles it, tickling it with the pointed tip before placing a tiny sucker over the cobbled crest to suckle it. 

 

Sam gasps, “Christ,” it’s a pleading call. His eyes come open and he grabs Dean’s shoulder for purchase. “That,” he stammers breathlessly unable to finish his thought.

Dean leans in and kisses him. It’s needy yet soft, as he maneuvers himself onto the floor to straddle Sam’s lap. Sam’s erection is thick against Dean’s thigh, his own hard on pressing tight to his boxer briefs. 

“God,” Sam whispers as their bulges rub together. His hands grab hold of Dean’s shoulders. “I need you,” his whole body arches up to meet Dean.

Dean pushes his hand up under the hem of Sam’s shirt. “We need to get you naked,” he bites his lower lip. 

Sam’s stripping off his t-shirt before Dean’s even finished his sentence. 

“Eager beaver,” Dean chuckles. He runs the tentacles over Sam’s clavicle, down his sternum, over his abdomen then onto his still clothed crotch. “We need to do something about these,” he tugs at the waistband of his sweatpants. Dean lifts himself up so Sam can wiggle out of his pants.

“Better,” Sam adjusts himself under Dean again, his cock standing up between them. 

Dean licks his lips as he lets himself think about what he wants to be doing to Sam’s cock, all of the dirty little things that these sticky little tentacles could do to such a beautiful cock. He looks down into Sam’s watery eyes and smirks. “I’m about to give you something you’ll never want to forget,” his voice is dark and lustful.

Sam smiles, his cheeks flush with anticipation and he licks his lips. “I never forget the things you do to me,” his voice is soft and meaningful. He’s not going to lie, the thought of Dean jacking him off with tentacles… not something he’d ever thought about but now, it’s something he wants desperately. 

“Lube?” he asks with a mischievous grin.

“Nightstand drawer,” Sam leans over and plucks it out, pops the top and hands it to him.

Dean pours a liberal amount onto his hand and slicks up Sam’s cock then puts a generous amount onto the squirming tentacles. The cool lube sliding down over them was intense; it made his cock jerk hard against his boxers. 

Sam smiles at the feeling on his thigh before reaching over and rubbing the thick line, his thumb catching the damp spot at the top. “You are so fucking hot,” he whispers sensually.

Dean captures Sam’s mouth again while tangling his fingers in his long hair, the wet tentacles quivering against his neck as Dean tickles the hollow of his throat. They’re thrusting against each other. Dean’s boxer clad cock froting against Sam’s lube slick erection. Sam’s so close to coming without even being stroked. He’s sure it’s the enchantment, positive it’s the lustful inhibitions rushing through Dean’s body that has him as hyped up as Dean is for this.

They’re bodies are writhing together, Dean lets the tentacles move rhythmically down his brothers torso, the suckers plucking their way across Sam’s ridged abdominal muscles like he’s playing a stringed instrument. Sam’s moaning against Dean’s mouth as he squeezes his ass, pushing harder, making Dean thrust into him with more furious vigor.

“Don’t come before I get a chance to jack you off,” Dean mumbles into Sam’s neck. His teeth biting roughly at the long expanse of exposed muscle. 

“Then do it,” Sam commands, his voice a bit rougher, needier than before. 

“If you’re ready,” he sits up, leans back on his heels and gives Sam the darkest most lust driven stare he’s ever given him. “We rubbed the lube off,” he says darkly. “Here,” he takes his hand and squeezes the sides of Sam’s jaw forcing his mouth open then stuffing three of the tentacles into it. “Get them good and wet,” he bites his lower lip as he lets go of Sam’s cheeks in anticipation of the sucking.

Sam’s mouth is full of warm slick tendrils; they’re not so much moving as slowly writhing against his tongue. He loves the look in Dean’s eyes, the way he’s looking at him from under those long lashes, his green eyes gone dark with want. He slowly moves his tongue against the smooth side of them, lapping at them from inside of his mouth. Dean’s breath goes ragged and his hips start grinding down on Sam’s thigh. Sam knows he’s doing something right. He sucks in his cheeks, presses his tongue stiffly against the bumpy underside and he feels the suckers gently take hold then release. It’s like a pulsing as Dean ripples them over his flattened tongue. Sam loves it, his heart races with the feeling. 

“Oh yeah,” Dean says, his body moving in time with Sam’s soft glide over the tentacles.

Sam’s drooling as he tenderly sucks Dean, his mouth a soft pillow of wetness as he slicks up the tentacles. He’s enjoying the sensations, loves how Dean is totally engrossed in every sensation, his expression pure bliss as he’s a slave to the desire. 

Suddenly Dean pulls the tentacles out and Sam’s left with an empty feeling as the spittle drips from the corner of his lower lip. 

“God you’re so fucking good with your mouth,” Dean says just before kissing Sam again but this time sucking his tongue, taking the thick smooth muscle into his mouth and sucking on it like he was giving Sam head. Sam lets him go, lets him slide those sinful lips back and forth on his tongue. He’s never had it done, never even thought about it, but Dean apparently has and Sam likes it. Dean quietly mewls as he pulls off ending it with a deep French kiss and then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Didn’t know,” is all he says.

“Could have fooled me,” Sam says moving his hands up underneath Dean’s shirt and over his tight flanks. 

“Now down to business,” Dean caresses the head of Sam’s cock with the tight hooked curls of his tentacles; they graze the slit dragging it open. The small gaping hole leaking a thick pearl of precome and Dean dips the very tip into the opening and scoops out the fluid. 

“Fucking hell,” Sam bucks up, his body reacting to the extreme pleasure. His hands grip Dean’s pectorals as he digs his nails into the hard flesh. 

“Someone likes that,” Dean smirks darkly. He circles the opening with the wet tip before dipping inside again, this time moving like a corkscrew as he pushes in. Slowly moving down until he’s first sucker deep and then stopping to ripple the muscle sending pulses down the shaft of Sam’s now spasming cock.

 

“Fuck,” Sam’s rotating his hips, almost begging for deeper penetration but knowing this is as good as it gets. His hands find Dean’s nipples and he pinches lightly at first then twists with the excruciating pleasure rushing through his body. 

“Mmmm, yeah,” Dean throws his head back and closes his eyes at the feeling. He loves being buried inside of Sam’s cock like this. He wants more, needs more. His cock is leaking and his balls are tight. He wants to come, wants to shoot all over Sam as he jacks him off and makes him come too. “Touch me,” he says, his voice broken from pleasure. 

Sam, smiles. “Never thought you’d ask,” he roughly pushes Dean’s boxers down and pulls up his cock. It’s throbbing in his hand. “God you’re so fucking hard,” he says with amazement. The head is soaking wet and flushed a deep shade of red with an undertone of purple. “You need to come,” Sam says with a smirk. 

“No shit,” Dean grunts. He wraps two of the tentacles around the base of Sam’s long thick dick and begins to stroke softly while he’s still buried inside of Sam’s tender slit. 

“Oh Jesus,” Sam groans. “Fucking trying to kill me,” he’s gyrating into the touches. 

“No, just sending you over the edge little brother,” Dean wiggles the tip buried inside of Sam a little bit just to watch him squirm, and he does. The feeling of Sam’s warm hand wrapped tightly around his cock as it strokes him forcefully, pumping him like he’s milking it sends warm pulses up his spine. “Like that,” Dean says breathlessly. His body is thrumming with desire and need.

“Please, please Dean,” Sam begs, he can feel himself wanting to come, can feel it building in his balls, they’re tight and close to his groin. His belly is hot and swirling with the heat. 

“Not yet,” he wraps the last tentacle around the base of Sam’s scrotum. He squeezes it tight, tries to hold back his orgasm until he’s ready to come too. He uses the suckers on Sam’s shaft, strokes over it slowly as he kisses at it with tiny tacky plucks. Not one at a time but several, pulling the flesh ever so lightly as he slides the other tantalizingly over the reddening flesh of his brothers cock. “You feel so good Sammy,” he moans, his body tensing for an orgasm. “Squeeze the head,” he asks and Sam obliges, using his thumb, index and middle finger to squeeze while his ring and pinky fingers tickled the shaft ever so lightly. “I’m gonna,” he arches his back and bucks his hips fucking Sam’s hand as he shoots hot onto Sam’s chest and neck. His tentacles squeezing Sam’s cock and the tip burrowing down just a little farther as he eases the tight grip on Sam’s scrotum and caresses the soft silken sac with loving tenderness.

“Fucking hell Dean,” Sam cries out, his orgasm pushing up but being stopped by the tentacle stuffed inside of him like a sounding pin. “Need to release,” he begs, his balls pounding with each squeeze pushing more come up into the shaft to be trapped. 

“In due time,” Dean says, his body still pumping out sporadic thin strings of come as he pumps himself with Sam’s tight fist. He’s sweating and trying hard to concentrate on keeping Sam plugged up. The tentacles quivering as he comes.

Sam’s arched in a tight bow, his body ridged, jaw clenched tight as he holds his breath waiting to release. He lets go of Dean, his palm hot from the friction of the pumping. He reaches for his own cock but Dean pushes his hand back, runs it through the opaque sticky mess painted on his chest then pushes the fingers to Sam’s lips. Sam opens his mouth to accept the offering; he licks his own fingers clean of Dean’s salty, bitter come.

“Now you’re ready,” Dean caresses the side of Sam’s face. He loves the agonized look, the pleading in his eyes, the way he knows he’ll look when he unplugs him and lets him come hard. He loosens the grip of the tentacles, slips the little one off of Sam’s balls, and slips it up over the perineum with a rough pressure swipe then up the shaft to entangle with the other arms. He slowly, very slowly uncorks the stretched slit. 

Sam can feel every slip, tinge, movement of the tentacle as Dean, slowly; gut wrenchingly slowly wiggles it out of the tender opening. He can feel the stretch, the slightest burn but he likes it, the way it twinges as it moves out. His body is shaking, he’s shivering with anticipation and he can feel his come pushing like a volcanic eruption being stifled from deep in his testes. He feels the tip pull free and he can’t help it, his cock jerks violently as it spews forth thick juts of creamy jizz. 

Dean tilts Sam’s cock and bends down with open mouth to take every drop he shoots forth. His tongue is being painted with copious amounts of warm come. 

Sam’s bucking, he can’t control his body as it jerks and writhes with each relieving forceful spurt. His body falls boneless against the floor as the last drops ooze out and Dean quickly laps them off of the sensitive head, sending Sam into another tiny wave of spasms. 

Dean swallows Sam’s come, every last drop, even licks the dregs off of his lips. “That was fucking amazing,” he says settling in beside Sam, wrapping his arms around him like a warm blanket before kissing his shoulder.

Sam’s sweaty, breathless, boneless and speechless; all he can do is smile contentedly. The tentacles are resting on his abdomen as Dean’s resting his hand there. “Aren’t you taking those off,” he says weakly.

“Should I,” he wiggles them.

“Yeah,” Sam touches them softly like he’s admiring them.

“But,” Dean doesn’t think he wants to take them off.

“You can put them back on anytime, I mean, I wouldn’t complain.”

“No, I’m sure you wouldn’t,” Dean laughs then tickles Sam’s groin with them.

“I could even use them on you some time,” he giggles at the tickles.

“Now that’s a thought,” Dean smirks; he has an impish glint in his green eyes.

“Oh yeah, all kinds of fun,” Sam starts to pull one off of Dean’s finger and Dean lets him. 

They stop moving and Dean frowns. “I kind of miss them already,” he says pulling the other four off and laying them on Sam’s belly.

“No worries, they’ll always be here when you want them,” Sam kisses Dean on the head. “Or when I want them,” he gives an evil laugh.

The End


End file.
